Somewhere I Belong
by vickyt88
Summary: Quinn is an orphan living with Mary Margaret she has no memory of her parents and she doesn't feel like she really fits in.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray was sat in Granny's diner waiting for her best friend Santana Lopez to show up. She couldn't say for sure when she met Santana but they had always been close. Even if Santana was a bit of a bitch.

She sighed as she twirled the straw in her diet coke. As always her best friend was running late. It was like every day was the same in Storybrooke.

Quinn couldn't help but notice that the mayors kid Henry kept staring over at her. That kid was definitely annoying. But then if she was forced to live with someone like Regina she might be a bit annoying too.

"_but she's not in the book"_ she heard him whisper to that new blonde lady.

That kid really did have issues.

Someone taking a sip of her drink brought her out of her day dream. Quinn looked up to see her best friend sat next to her.

"Hey Q" Santana said with a smirk.

"Hey Santana help yourself to my drink" She replied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes when Santana went back to help herself.

"Why is that weird kid staring?" Santana asked oblivious to her friends disapproving look.

Quinn just shrugged her shoulders. The last thing she wanted to do was think about someone else's issues they had enough of their own. They were about to face someone truly evil.

"Come on we have to go" She said standing up ignoring her friends question.

"But I just got here!" Santana protested.

"Well you should have got here earlier" Quinn retorted.

"Please Q you're sending us to our death" Santana pleaded.

Quinn headed towards the door with Santana following clearly sulking. The girls headed down the street until they reached where they were meeting the others.

"So you decided to show yourselves" Came a great booming voice from behind them.

Both of the girls jumped startled by the sudden shouting.

"Get your fat asses in line" Coach Sylvester yelled.

Sue Sylvester the biggest bitch in Storybrooke. Quinn was sure she was more evil than Regina and creepy Mr Gold put together. The woman was the devil.

Usually Quinn loved cheerleading but if Sue was having a bad week it wasn't worth going. She looked over at the poor group of girls who were already running laps. She dropped her bag and joined in with them.

Santana looked like she could cry by the end of it. A look Quinn was not used to seeing from her 'Badass' bestie.

"You ok S?" She asked with a giggle taking a swig from her water bottle.

"I'm fine Q" Santana replied looking anything but fine.

"Really seems like you can't keep up the way you used to" She teased.

"Q I love you don't make me go all Storybrooke heights on your ass" Santana warned.

Quinn just rolled her pretty green eyes and grabbed her bag to head home. She noticed Mary Margaret heading towards her and sighed.

"Great what does she want this time" She complained.

"See you later Q have fun" Santana laughed sticking her tongue out as she walked off.

Quinn placed a practised fake smile on her beautiful face as Mary Margaret made her way over.

"Where have you been Quinn?" Mary Margaret asked "I've been worried."

Quinn had been living with Mary Margaret for a while. Yet another foster home. Quinn couldn't really remember her parents and she had been in more homes than she could count.

"I stayed with Santana" she lied. "I'm sorry I should have called"

The one thing she could count on Mary Margaret for it was to be trusting and forgiving.

"We have another house guest" Mary Margaret told her "Her name is Emma Swann"

Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes again and kept her smile fixed.

"Come on dinner will be nearly ready" Mary Margaret said heading towards their house.

Quinn headed up the stairs and into their apartment. She noticed the Blonde lady from Grannies and that weird kid Henry sat on the couch.

"Hi Henry" she said politely "You must be Emma nice to meet you"


	2. Chapter 2

Things had seemed a bit different in Storybrooke since Emma had come along. She was always with Mary Margaret and Henry whispering and sneaking around.

Quinn would have taken an interest but she didn't actually care and it was giving her the perfect opportunity to sneak out.

She was going to The Rabbit Hole with her friends after Glee club. They wouldn't get asked for I.D because Puck's brother worked behind the bar there.

Quinn and Santana shared a look waiting for Rachel to finish yet another over the top diva song. Thankfully Man hands and Finn wouldn't be joining them. Those two were like Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee.

"Now I want you to work on duets for next week, pick a song you think represents you" Mr Schue instructed.

Quinn was pretty sure he was running out of ideas, besides it was more Finchel and their backing singers than Glee club these days.

Quinn smiled as she noticed Ruby sat by the bar when they got to The Rabbit Hole. She was one of the few people Quinn liked around here even if she was a bit of a slut sometimes. But then so was Santana.

Puck came back to their table with a round of beers Ruby following behind him.

"I swear to god if I have to watch Rachel sing one more solo looking at Finn all loved up I will vomit" Santana complained.

"Why S you hoping for a bit of Finn for yourself?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

"Man hands and Man boobs can have each other" Santana replied sounding disgusted.

"Did you know Dolphins are gay Sharks" Britney interrupted watching the bubbles rise in her beer.

Quinn and Santana exchanged looks but decided not to say anything. Brit was just Brit and usually it was best not to question.

They headed over to the pool tables ready to cheat some men out of money. A typical Friday night. With Santana's hot body and Quinn's innocent face there was always someone to take advantage of two helpless little girls.

Two hundred dollars later they decided to call it quits.

"Are you staying at mine tonight?" Santana asked.

Quinn just shook her head and looked over to the bar.

Santana followed Quinn's eye line and smirked.

"Puck's brother?" she questioned "Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"There's stuff you wouldn't do?" Quinn retorted with fake surprise.

Santana slapped her arm playful "Be careful Q"

Quinn knew there was no point going home. Emma and Mary Margaret had been on some secret mission and that annoying kid had been going on about curses. He clearly wasn't seeing his shrink enough.

Arms snaking around her waist pulled her from her thoughts.

"So are you staying over tonight?" John asked.

"Sure" she replied with a shy smile "How long til you finish?"

"About an hour but you can head up" He told her.

Quinn headed up the stairs to the little apartment above the bar. Mary Margaret had been so distracted lately she wouldn't even notice she had gone. She used to feel bad making her worry now she just didn't care anymore. Quinn felt abandoned yet again. She wouldn't normally go for an older guy like John but it was nice to feel wanted. She was sure he was getting annoyed because she hadn't put out but Quinn Fabray was anything but easy.

Quinn pulled on one of John's T-shirts and snuggled up under the covers. It didn't take her long to drift off to sleep. She smiled sleepily as she felt John get into bed and cuddle up to her. He kissed the back of her head. She pretended to still be asleep knowing what it would lead to if he knew she was awake. Quinn just wasn't in the mood. She was being a bit of a tease but she wasn't ready to give it up. Before long she had drifted off back into another dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn thought it was amazing a day could make. Just one day later and all of a sudden it was like the fog surrounding Storybrooke had lifted. People were remembering a life before this place. Who they used to be, how they knew each other. All those unanswered questions becoming clear.

She had woken up alone in a bed above the Rabbit hole. She felt a little confused and was anxious to leave. She had no idea where John had disappeared to. Probably off to someone he knew before this place. Quinn didn't have anyone like that she just wanted to find Santana and make sense of it all. Well whoever Santana was now.

Quinn slipped her white summer dress on and grabbed her navy blue cardigan. She ran a brush through her hair and decided she would have to do until she got home.

Everywhere Quinn looked there were excited people being reunited with loved ones who'd not been able to remember each other before now.

She wasn't really sure where she should start to look for Santana or the others. Who any of them were now or if they'd even want to see her.

She decided the school was the best place to look first. Coach sylvester was charging round like some angry dragon. Quinn had always had a feel she wasn't quite human. Maybe she had been an evil fire breathing dragon in another life. It definatly fit.

Santana and Brittney were in the auditorium with the rest of the Glee club.

"Hey guys" she said sitting by her friends.

"Hi Quinn" Brittney replied smiling sweetly.

There was something off she didn't seem like her usual dizty distant self. Whoever she used to be was clearly the opposite to the Brittney Quinn had known.

"So this is pretty weird" She said.

Santana rolled her eyes. Quinn smiled it was nice to see some things haven't changed.

"Thank you captain obvious" Santana said sarcastically "So who were you before you came here because I'm pretty sure I don't remember you from the Enchanted Forest"

"I'm not from the Enchanted Forest" she replied with a shrug."What's your real name?"

"Anastasia" Santana replied "But you can stick to Santana I think it suits me"

"As in the ugly step sister?" Quinn questioned with a smirk,

"Don't believe everything you read in fairy tales Cinders was lucky to have a sister as hot as me" Santana retorted

"What about you Britt?" Quinn asked giggling at Santana still.

"Rupunzel but I seem to be missing a lot of my hair" She replied sadly " You still haven't told us your name"

"I didn't really have one" Quinn shrugged "So I guess we can stick to Quinn"

"Snow White was here looking for you" Brittney told her.

"Who?" She questioned.

Brittney smiled "I keep forgetting youre not from the Forest, Mary Margaret"

"Mary Margaret is Snow White?" She asked "So who's everyone else?"

"Ruby is Red riding hood and a warewolf how badass" Santana exclaimed

Before Quinn could ask any more questions Mary Margaret showed up to take her home.

Quinn headed back to the house really unsure of what to say. She wasn't really sure about what she should do, who to talk to, where to go or if she should try and get home.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed and other than seeing Santana and Brittany Quinn was pretty much just keeping herself to herself. Everyone else was full of questions she didn't want to answer. Or that she wasn't sure that she should.

She had been banished to the enchanted Forest and then cursed on top of that. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, where people she knew would be or if it was even safe to attempt to go back home. She hadn't got a chance to spend any real time in the Forest and she wasn't 100 percent sure who to trust. Every land had evil and she knew evil spread and helped each other out. The last thing she needed was her evil Queen finding out she was alive and had her memory back.

"So how about a trip to the Rabbit Hole?" Santana suggested "You look like you could do with some cheering up"

Quinn now she was herself wasn't really the type to drink but at the same time she didn't think anything made much difference anymore. Maybe some fun with her friends was exactly what she needed.

"Yeah sure" she replied with a smile.

"Maybe lover boy John can sort you out" Santana said with a smirk on her pretty face.

Quinn stopped smiling she had forgotten all about John.

"Relax no one's seen him for a few days so Puck's covering" Santana giggled.

Quinn sighed with relief. That was one person she did not want to deal with right now.

Quinn was also relieved to find she still had her awesome pool skills now she was herself again. The girls talked and giggled for hours slowly getting more wasted as the night went on.

There was no way she could go back to Mary Margaret's in that state.

"Do you need me to walk back with you?" Santana asked wobbling a bit.

"I'm fine" She lied "Prince Charming is coming to meet me"

"David Prince Charming who would have thought" Santana giggled.

Quinn decided to go for a walk down to the docks. She sat on the edge and breathed in the sea air letting her feet dangle over the edge. There was something very nice and peaceful about the water at night. She knew she'd have to go home eventually there wasn't anywhere else to go but she wasn't ready quite yet.

She had decided that the best thing to do was to leave Storybrooke and search for people she knew.

Footsteps behind her broke Quinn's chain of thought. She stood up and carefully turned around to see where the noise was coming from. Before she managed to turn all the way around a hand was over her mouth and pulling her towards the edge of the dock.

Quinn kicked and struggled but it was no use. She knew she was about to get thrown over the edge and into the water below. She closed her eyes but continued to struggle.

The drop to the water never came. Instead she felt solid wood beneath her feet and she was shoved to the floor. She opened her eyes. Quinn was sat on a ship that had not been there before. She looked up at the person who manhandled her onto the deck. He wore a long dark coat and had a hook for a hand.

Quinn decided not to show any fear and stood up to look her attacker in the face.

"Who are you?" She demanded

"Killian Jones Love but you can call me Hook" He replied

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing" He said with a smirk ignoring her question" Got a face like a China Doll, Bit too good for Long John but that's your choice"

"Long John?" She questioned

"Long John Silver, he stole something from me, so you my dear are staying with me until I get it back" He replied

"The Pirate?" She asked "What the hell has that got to do with me?"

"I saw you coming down from his bar" Killian smirked stroking her arm"I Bet he had some fun with you"

Quinn backed away "Woah you've got this all wrong I knew John before the town got their memories back I didn't even know he was a Pirate and he won't be looking for me now he knows who he is"

"I'm sure he'd still want a pretty face like yours" Hook said.

Quinn tried to edge towards the edge of the ship but Hook was too quick.

"Now if you're not going to be a good girl then I'm going to have to tie you up and I'd hate to mark your tiny wrists" He warned.

Quinn knew she'd have to be smart if she was going to think of an escape plan. She was also sure Mary Margaret would be looking for her soon.

Hook escorted her below deck. Quinn took in her surroundings. There was a small bed in the corner of the room with a blanket. A few books and maps on a table in the middle of the room. It was pretty gloomy and cold. She felt a shiver go through her as tiny goosepimples raised on her arms. Tonight was not the night to be out in just a summer dress. She tried pulling her cardigan tighter but it was too thin to give any real warmth.

"Get cosy Love it's going to be a long night" Hook said heading back up the stairs shutting the door behind him.

Quinn walked over to the tiny bed feeling slightly defeated. She knew she needed to get warm and get some sleep if she was going to escape. She would just run but she knew Hook was faster and stronger than she was. The boat was obviously magically hidden so there was no need for him to move on she just had to wait for the right moment. The nights events and the effects of the alcohol were making her sleepy. She curled up under the blanket trying to get warm and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn woke up moaning at the horrible pounding in her head. She looked around confused before groaning remembering the night before. She smoothed out her bed head hair and straightened out her dress as she got out of bed. She went quietly up the steps towards the deck. She had to find a way to get away from Hook she couldn't waste any more time here. Peeking above deck she could see the coast was clear.

She walked quickly to the edge of the ship and stared in disbelief. She was surrounded by nothing but endless water. Hook had obviously decided it was time to move on. No wonder Hook wasn't watching her.

Quinn let out a frustrated scream and banged her hand off the railing.

"You don't get sea sick do you?" Hook questioned appearing beside her.

"Are you crazy?" She asked unable to keep the anger from her voice.

"Couldn't have had you trying to run off" He explained with a shrug.

"I don't even know Long John this is ridiculous" She sighed

"Well if Long John doesn't want you back there's other uses for you" He said silkily running his hook down her side.

Quinn glared at him with disgust and shoved him as hard as she could.

"I love a woman with a bit of fire" He laughed.

"You make me sick what kind of man kidnaps a defenceless girl" She spat with venom

"A Pirate" he replied simply.

Quinn fought the urge to scream again and walked to the other side of the ship. She sat down and put her head in her hands.

No one knew where she was. She hadn't told anyone who she was or the importance of her getting back home. She didn't really want to go home but she knew she had to, The whole situation was just messed up and confusing, To make matters worse she was being held captive by some idiot for no real reason as he couldn't get it through his thick skull that she didn't know Long John Silver.

Tears of frustration and sadness fell down her pretty face. She heard footsteps behind her and quickly wiped them away. She refused to let Hook know she was upset and she wouldn't beg.

"Don't cry love" he said sitting beside her.

She was sure he was the most confusing man she'd ever met. He didn't want her to cry but he was holding her hostage. Hot one minute and cold the next.

"I'm fine" she said holding her head high.

She stood up and stared out to sea.

"It's beautiful isn't it" He continued "Pure freedom"

Quinn smiled she'd never experienced real freedom and the ocean was calming.

"I'm not so sure you can talk to me about freedom while you're holding me captive" She replied with a distinct sarcastic edge to her tone.

Hook smirked at her response.

"You know I'm not all bad" He told her "I just want what's mine"

"And like I told you already, you've got the wrong girl" She sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed but Quinn felt like she'd been on that ship for years. She was disappointed in herself for being so careless. She was angry at being held against her will. She was more shocked at the feelings she was developing for Hook not that she'd admit it,

Quinn had never really fallen for anyone before she'd never really been out and experienced the world.

She frowned as she looked down at the clothes laid out on her bed. She hadn't exactly been prepared to be kidnapped and Hook hadn't stopped anywhere along the way. Hook had given her a white shirt and some trousers. Quinn Fabray did pretty dresses not old school pirate.

Hook had obviously had some young boys on his ship at some point because the trousers fit perfectly clinging to her. She shirt was oversized and drowned her tiny frame. She tutted and tied it around her waist trying her best to make it more fitted. She ran a comb through her hair as it was the only thing she could find.

She headed back up to the deck. Hook looked calm and happy at the helm of his ship. She smiled and headed to the front not wanting to disturb him.

She caught him looking at her and couldn't help but smirk. She wasn't sure why but she liked that he noticed her.

Quinn had been surprised to find so many books on board but she was glad of them. She sat down to read to pass the time.

"That's not the best place to fall asleep" Hook said startling her.

She looked up to find Hook standing over her. She'd obviously fallen asleep in the sun. Quinn smiled as he helped her up. Some times he could be such a gentleman.

"Your bum looks great in these" He commented squeezing her behind.

Other times he could be a typical man.

Quinn rolled her pretty green eyes and shoved his hand away.

"So Mr Jones have you accepted I cannot help you?" She asked.

"No Love I still need you" he replied.

"So how did you end up in Storybrooke?" She asked changing the subject.

"To look after unfinished business" He replied

"I never saw you around before the curse was lifted" She commented looking at him quizzically.

"That's because I just got here" He told her

She was sure his short replies meant he didn't want to tell her anymore.

"I wasn't from the enchanted forest" She said surprising herself.

Quinn hadn't told anyone about herself. She felt like she could trust Hook. She wasn't sure why, but she really needed to confide in someone about everything that had been going through her head.

"So how were you cursed?" He asked suddenly intrigued.

"I come from a land called Oz" She started. "When I was a little girl our land was under the rule of an evil witch, she destroyed our village and blamed her sister"

Quinn took a deep breath and continued with her story.

"A man had come to us who could save us all and bring Glinda the good witch back to power. He saved me and fixed me back together. We battled against the evil witch and Oz became our leader the great and powerful wizard. He let me live with him in the Emerald city and for years our city was great again. The people of Oz were happy but there was still the wicked witch of the west. When she was defeated Oz left our land to return home. Back to this land with no magic. Ozma was to be queen but Mombi cursed her. She turned people to stone and took the heads of anyone more beautiful than her. She was going to kill me too but I managed to escape to the enchanted forest to get help. Then I was here"

"That's quite a story" Hook said quietly.

"It could have been years in my land I don't know how different time is here" She frowned. "I need to find Oz or someone else who can help."

"So when you say he fixed you?" Hook questioned

"He used magic to put my legs back on" She explained

"You lost your legs?" He asked in disbelief

"Well when you're made of china you're pretty fragile" She giggled

"So you're a living doll?"

"You're questioning me when you come from a world with mermaids and tiny crickets who tell you right from wrong?"

"No wonder you have such a pretty face"

Quinn rolled her eyes. That had been a strange heart to heart. It felt good to get it all off her chest.

"I'll help you" He told her.

Quinn squealed with excitement and threw her arms around him knocking him back onto the deck. She blushed when she realised what she had done and sat up. Hook grabbed her wrist to stop her. He pulled her back to him and kissed her, softly at first but deepening it when she didn't pull away. Quinn was the first to break away. She was flushed and felt confused. She had feelings for a Pirate. A pirate who had kidnapped her and who she had known for a week. But for some reason it didn't matter.

"I should go to bed" She said softly walking towards her cabin "Thank you for saying you'll help"

"Stay with me" He said.

It didn't seem like a question. Quinn knew she should just go to bed. A man like Hook was dangerous. But she was already too lost in her feelings. She went with him to his cabin fully aware that only one thing was going to come of it. She just didn't care.


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn smiled as she stretched out in the bed. She rolled over and frowned. Hook wasn't there. She sat up and pulled on one of his shirts. Hook was at the helm of the ship. He looked like her was in deep concentration.

Quinn decided to leave her hair messy. Bed head hair and just a shirt should be enough to distract him from whatever was worrying him. She tried to sneak up behind him but he had obviously heard her coming.

He eyed her up and down and smirked.

"That's a great look for you Love but it's a bit distracting" He said.

"That's the point" She giggled.

He raised an eyebrow at her "Well as tempted as I am to take you back to bed we need to go into town"

Hook pulled her to him and placed her at the helm on the ship. She ran her fingers over the grain of the wood.

"Why are we going to town?" She asked leaning back against him.

"Well as lovely as you look in my clothes I thought you could do with some new ones"

Quinn smiled to herself. It was amazing how much could change in a day. No longer was she a hostage. She had fallen for a beautiful man and he was taking her on an adventure helping her to save her city. Only in Fairy tales.

"Where are we?" She asked

"Back at the enchanted forest to my home town" He replied.

Quinn wrinkled her pretty nose. She was pretty sure the fashion in the Enchanted Forest would not be the same as what she had become used to.

"Maybe you should change before we get there" Hook suggested.

Quinn smiled sweetly "Or you could come back to bed"

She headed back to the cabin and changed into her sun dress. Smoothing it down carefully before fixing her hair. The one thing missing from this world was her make up but she would have to do.

Quinn thought the small town was beautiful she hadn't had a chance to explore before she got caught up in the curse. The only downside was a lot of women seemed to know Hook. Not that she was surprised exactly. He was a pirate. She was starting to forget with how nice he had been to her. She had new dresses, peasant tops and skirts. It turned out this realm had some cute outfits.

"So what is our plan?" She asked suddenly.

Hook looked at her confusion clearly showing on his face.

"Well I mean do we find the Wizard, or someone else who can help" She continued.

"Don't worry Love I know someone who can help" He reassured her.

Quinn smiled up at him. Hook made her feel safe and wanted. Something she had definitely been missing. They headed back towards the ship and Quinn felt relieved that soon she'd be home and putting things right.


End file.
